christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
One More Day
|lyricist=Michael Vogel Daniel Ingram|date=2018|publisher= }}"One More Day" is the first of the two songs in the Christmas special, My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever. It is sung in a sequence where the town of Ponyville is preparing for Hearth's Warming Eve, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity are searching for gifts, Applejack and Pinkie Pie spend the holidays at Sweet Apple Acres with their families, Grand Pear, Mudbriar and Sugar Belle, and Twilight Sparkle tries to get everything on her to-do list done in time, only to inadvertently get Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity tangled up when Spike follows her through Ponyville while holding her list. Lyrics Ponies: Hearth's Warm-ing Eve is al-most here There's so much left to do Rainbow Dash: Still need to shop for all my fri-ends But what to get? No clue! Fluttershy: This one is nice, and that's so cute Al-though that's pret-ty, too Rarity: Why do I make all these gifts each year? I doubt I'll make it through Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity: One more day before the cheer Ponies: Shop! Pay! Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity: One last chance be-fore the holiday's here Ponies: Box! Wrap! Bow! Again! Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity: One more day to make the holiday great One more day before we cele-brate Rarity: One day, and then it's here Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity: One more chance to bring that holiday ch-eer Pinkie Pie: Hearth's Warming Eve is almost here A day for us to share Applejack: Friends and family Call to-geth-er Pinkie Pie: Pies and Ap-ples and a Pe-ar Applejack: Together fam-il-ies, lots of work There's so much to pre-pare Pinkie Pie and Applejack: With all the plan-ning we still have to do We've got no time to spare Ponies: One more day before the cheer Pinkie Pie: Stuff! Box! Wrap! Card! Bow! Repeat! Ponies: One last chance be-fore the holi-day's here Pinkie Pie: Stir! Pour! Bake! Again! Pinkie Pie and Applejack: One more day to make the holiday br-ight Wensley: One more day, and I can sleep at night Applejack: The family's almost here Ponies: One more chance to bring that holiday ch-eer Before the fun, there's prep-ar-ation (Just around the corner) Shopping, cooking, de-cor-ation (The complications) It's all worth it in the end Spreading joy to all your friends Even when it never, ever Ever seems to end Aah! Spike: Hearth's Warming Eve is getting close We're not prepared, I fear Twilight, you should take a break Twilight Sparkle: No time for rest, that much is clear I made a list and checked it twice There's lots to do on here Oh, if I can't get every-thing done I'll have to wait and celebrate next year Ponies: One more day before the cheer Shop! Pay! Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! One last chance before the holiday's here Box! Wrap! Bow! Again! One more day to make the holiday great One more day until we celebrate Cutie Mark Crusaders: Please, oh, please make it really, really great! Parcel Post: One more gift, try to hurry, don't be late! Daisy, Rose, and Lily: Box! Wrap! Bow! Repeat! Gotta concentrate! All: Just one more day until we all cele-brate! See Also * "The True Gift of Gifting" Category:Songs Category:My Little Pony songs